User talk:Cpl.Bohater
Report Hi. Could you copy and paste my report to my talk page so that I may copy and paste it onto my staff contact?--Superdadsuper (talk) 21:11, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello Just wondering why you removed my wikia report. Not sure if I didn't do it right or if you were being a jerk. Just please tell me. Thanks! --DarthRyu (talk) 01:30, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Counterfeit wikis I wanted to know if counterfeit wikis can be reported or not because I noticed that the wiki over there is fake and the real one exists. Are you sure the counterfeit wiki can't be reported?--MuppeTickeler (talk) 02:23, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :They should be reported via , as they're not under the VSTF purview. -- sulfur (talk) 04:09, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Report IP's Hiya, I couldn't tell if he made edits on other wiki's so I felt like reporting it anyway so you can check if he had :). http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/5674/sigpi.png 21:59, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :I understand that, I normally just revert vandalism on the wiki, but when I saw how stupid and vandalistic (including profanity) I just thought it best to notify incase he was stupid enough to do it on other wiki's :) http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/5674/sigpi.png 22:06, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Join Hey it's NZGuy and I was wondering how you get chosen for VTSF? Thanks, --NZGuy (talk) 08:05, April 8, 2013 (UTC)NZGuy : Hi, you can see what we're looking for in our membership page. -- RandomTime 10:14, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks,--NZGuy (talk) 05:48, April 9, 2013 (UTC)NZGuy IP address blocked User:TK-999 has blocked User:Aliat and his IP address, which is the same as mine. As a result of this I have been blocked from using my wifi. Please unblock my IP address as soon as possible. Thank You! Re Okay those IPs and user accounts are anonymous members, but their goal towards the MLP fanbase can't be lawfully done, they mean to kill innocent bronies for ponifing everything like second life, and Team Fortress 2.--Daipenmon (talk) 11:11, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I AM SO SORRY! hello, i am ultraboldore72, PLEASE UNBLOCK ME FROM BATTLE FOR DREAM ISLAND FANFICTION WIKI!!! I AM SO SORRY FOR VANDALIZING THERE! PLEASE UNBLOCK ME! i hope you can accept my appologize :( (http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ultraboldore72) 14:11, May 23, 2013 full block message: The block was made by Cpl.Bohater. Reason given: vandalism Start of block: 11:24, May 23, 2013 Expiry of block: 11:24, June 6, 2013 Intended blockee: 95.121.177.104 Block ID: #14 Current IP address: 95.121.177.104 Hello Hi, I'm Abce2. I want to discuss a block with you. Not my own though. And the person in question seems to have never been blocked... :| I've been having to deal with a user complain about you blocking them for vandalism, and I wanted to see if the reports matched up. The user is http://slugterra.wikia.com/wiki/User:Inkdevil , and I just wanted to make sure it wasn't Wikia going crazy or something similar. (thought I have my doubts). Hopefully we can get this cleared up, as the user has been complaining of being blocked several times, though the block log says otherwise. And if this is the wrong place to be putting this, I'm sorry. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 18:39, May 23, 2013 (UTC) : Hi, these blocks sometimes happen due to the user using the same IP as someone who recently vandalised Wikia. Please ask them to copy down the block ID the next time they're blocked, and give it to us. We'll look into it from there. -- 'RansomTime' 19:07, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Dear Cpl. Bohater, I'm sorry for my vandalism, and I will never do it again. Sloan™ 20:51, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Reply to your email Hi Cpl.Bohater, Seems my Saints Row Wikia is blocking my account from commenting on your talk page... Anyways, here is the '"New"' block message... Unfortunately, i kinda lost/forgot the old block message... Other than it was a VSTF block and i should contact an admin about it... (And i only sent 2 (or 3) messages...) Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Hno. Reason given: Harassing VTSF members by posting duplicate messages. Start of block: 21:34, 25 August 2013 Expiry of block: 21:34, 25 September 2013 Intended blockee: NGPriest Block ID: #2043 Current IP address: 68.68.99.201 You can contact Hno or another administrator to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries you make. Unfortunately, i can't contact Hno, as they are also blocked? :S Please let me know what's going on... Thank you NGPriest was here (talk | ) 14:10, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Please contact the admin that blocked you (Hno). [[User:Cpl.Bohater|'Pierogi''']] CC talk Local talk 14:27, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi Cpl.Bohater, ::Seems Wikia is harder to edit compared to Wikipedia... ::Can you contact me via my Wikipedia talk page? ::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User_talk:NGPriest ::Thank you ::NGPriest was here (talk | ) 14:50, August 25, 2013 (UTC)